I Wish It Was You
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: Tempe is pregnant. Booth helps take care of a child that's not his. Forcing our Dynamic Duo to become closer. How will Cam deal? How will Tempe tell the father? BB fluff, a smidge of HA. Thanks all for making this my most popular fic ever.
1. Congratulations

**Hey all. Here's a new story for you all. This one's dedicated to Shady. Hope you feel better soon. : )**

**Hope you all enjoy. Even though I'm pretty sure you're all gonna hate me for this one…**

"Mornin' Bones!" Booth cheered as he walked into her office. "I brought you some coffee."

Temperance Brennan sat at her desk with her head in her hands. She let out a groan before lifting her head to look at him. "I've given up caffeine."

Booth looked shocked. "You? Give up caffeine? I must be going crazy." Booth let out a laugh as he sat down in the chair opposite hers. "But maybe it's for the best. You haven't been looking too well lately."

She shot a glare in his direction. "Wow, gee thanks Booth." Tempe replied sarcastically. "It was this side of last month you were telling me I was attractive."

"Bones you know what I meant. You are attractive. You've just been looking a little sick." Booth said as he tossed one empty coffee cup into the trash and began the other.

"Yeah well I guess it comes with the territory." Temperance mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Booth asked as he leaned forward.

"Nothing." Temperance stood and moved to grab her coat. "New case? Let's go."

Booth got up quickly and got between her and the door. "Temperance, I may be a man but I can tell when something is wrong." Booth placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes despite her avoidance. "What is it?"

"Booth." Temperance sighed before looking up into his eyes, hers stinging with tears. "I'm pregnant."

**Hope you liked that little spoiler. More to come later today I'm sure. It's gonna get worse before it gets better. Reviews please.**


	2. You're Never Alone

"Temperance, wait." Booth commanded as he continued to hold her shoulders as she tried to escape for the door.

"No Booth. Just let me go." Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks. And yet she didn't feel vulnerable. Not around Booth.

"No, come here." Booth guided her over to the couch were together they sat down. He removed his hands from her arms and placed them delicately in hers. "How did this happen?"

Temperance let out a long sigh. "When I went to see Russ." She said simply.

"Who's the father, Temperance?" He asked looking into her eyes. When she didn't answer he asked again. "Who?"

"He was an federal agent." She continued to avoid his gaze. Booth felt a pang of hurt in his gut that he couldn't account for. "He saw me in a bar one night and said her recognized me. We slept together a couple of times. It was a purely physical relationship. Before I left he told me that we could have been more if my heart wasn't with someone else. I don't know what that means."

Booth felt the pain in his stomach turn into a flutter. "Temperance do you want me to try and locate him for you?"

She looked into his eyes thankfully. "Just a number I can reach him so when I decide to tell him I can. He should know."

The agent wrapped his arm around his friend and kissed her temple. "You're a good woman Temperance Brennan. And you'll get through this. What's his name?"

"Justin Cross." She said as she leaned into his embrace.

"Alright. I'll get right on it and have something for you by the end of the day." Booth got off the couch and stood in front of her, regretting the loss of her touch. "I want you to be out of this lab by six though alright? I'll bring the information to you're place." She nodded in response. "I'll see you later tonight Bones."

As Booth left the office and the Jeffersonian his heart ached. He knew where Justin Cross was. Now how was he going to tell his best friend?

**Tempe's Apartment**

"I'm coming!" She shouted from the kitchen as her partner continued to knock on the door. "Booth!" As she swung the door open she saw the agent leaning against her doorframe.

"Nice outfit Bones." Booth commented as he noticed that she wore a t-shirt that came down to mid-calf over her undergarments. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course." She stepped aside and allowed him to enter. "Do you want anything?"

Booth laughed to himself. "No thanks. I don't think I'll ever be able to drink anything at your place again. Can we sit?"

"Sure." She said as she walked to the couch and sat down, Booth sat opposite her on a chair. "What did you find out?"

Booth sighed. "Tempe," he paused "Justin Cross died in the field last week. He was shot." Booth watched as his partner's breath became hurried and her face looked panicked. "Temperance." Booth moved quickly to the couch where he took her hands in his. "Breathe." He ran his hand over her hair, placing a few strands behind her ear. "Everything will be okay."

As she spoke she gasped for air. "What will I… do? Booth… I'm all alone."

"No. Temperance look at me." He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. "You are _never _alone. I'll be here for you the entire way."

"Promise me, Seeley." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into his arms.

She had used his name, which Booth knew meant that she was scared beyond belief. "I promise." As Booth held her close and soothed her with his hands on her back and in her hair, he slowly felt her body calm and her harsh breathing cease.


	3. Pregnant, Not Lazy

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's ch. 3.**

**The Next Morning**

Sunlight streaming through the living room window is what woke the couple the following morning. They had fallen asleep on the couch. Temperance's small body lying on top of Booth's. Her head was in the crook of his neck and his arms were draped over her back. They both slowly work from their comfortable sleep. Tempe lifted her head bring her face nose to nose with Booth's.

"Morning." Booth said with a voice full of exhaustion. "How are you today?"

Tempe sat up quickly putting most of her weight on Booth's abdomen. Before he could ask again she was off the couch and running to the bathroom. Booth slowly followed behind her, not exactly in a hurry to get to the vomiting woman. As he walked into the bathroom, Tempe let out a low groan. Booth sat down on the floor beside her, one hand rubbing circles over her back, the other holding back her long hair.

"It's okay." He soothed. "Let it out."

After several more minutes Temperance leaning over the toilet she flushed it and stood. She let Booth follow her as she moved to the sink and began washing her face and brushing her teeth.

"You know if you're going to be doing this for the next six and a half months it's going to get old fast." Tempe said with her toothbrush dangling from her mouth.

Booth chuckled lightly. "Well get used to it because you're going to need someone around all the time. It might as well be me." He watched in the mirror as Tempe rolled her eyes. "So when do you want me to move in?"

She spit into the sink. "Why would you do that?"

Booth sighed exasperatedly. "Sorry to inform you Bones but you're stuck with me one hundred percent of the way on this one." Booth flashed his charm smile to her reflection. "For now, why font we just go and get lunch."

Tempe groaned as she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her and in Booth's face.

She emerged a few minutes later wearing clean clothes and her hair in a ponytail. As she walked into the living she found Booth sprawled across her couch watching cartoons.

"You ready to go?" She asked, annoyed.

"Oh yeah. I thought maybe you'd gone to sleep a little more." He replied as he turned off the TV and followed her towards.

Temperance rolled her eyes once more. "I'm pregnant Booth. Not lazy.

**The Diner**

"Did you love him?" Booth asked suddenly, causing Tempe to swallow a whole grape from her fruit salad.

"Not at all. Why?" She asked curiously.

"I mean you slept with him right? I just thought that maybe you had an interest in the Agent Cross." Booth questioned as he munched on his fried.

"You know women are allowed to achieve that release of serotonin as well. Even if there is no previous sexual rapport." Tempe explained.

"Temperance." His stern voice caused her to look up. "Did you have feelings for him?"

"No Booth." She answered. "It was purely physical."

Booth nodded. "Good. Now about this living situation-"

Tempe stopped him mid sentence. "Booth I think that it's highly illogical for us to live with each other. I mean it makes no sense for a man with no genetic attachment to take care of a woman and her baby."

Booth tried not to look hurt. "Bones, I'm serious. Someone has to make sure you eat right and take care of you. I'm you're partner all they way. Will you please just let me take care of you?" Booth's eyes were pleading with hers.

**Tempe's Place**

**The Next Afternoon**

"Angela he's making me move in with him." Tempe spoke to the speakerphone from her bed as the receiver laid on the nightstand.

"And you're going?" The artist asked incredulously.

"Well after he asked me if I had feelings for Justin he told me that he wanted to take care of me." Tempe relayed the information as she finished packing another bag.

"Oh my God, sweetie. He is totally crushing on you." Said Angela excitedly.

"I don't know what that means but I don't think it would be good for the baby." Tempe replied confused.

Angela laughed slightly. "Believe me Bren. It is definitely good for your baby. It means he likes you. And it's about damn time he did something about it."

"Bones!" The man in questions voice rang out from the living room. "How many times do I have to tell you to lock your door?"

"I have to go Ange. I'll call you later." Tempe said quickly as she took the phone off of speaker and pressed it to her ear.

"Ok, sweetie but please just relax and let Booth do things for you." Angela tried her hardest not to turn the conversation into a sexual innuendo.

"Alright bye." Tempe clicked off the phone.

"Was that Angela?" He asked ass he entered the room.

"Yeah. There are two bags here and one more in the living room." She said as she tried to pull the strap over her shoulder but was stopped as Booth removed both bags from her grasp.

"I've got them." He smiled at her. "What about that little one?"

"Oh yeah. Those are my toiletries." She said grabbing the small pouch.

"Bones, if you're going to live with me we're going to be sharing that kind of stuff. All you really need is a toothbrush." He said as he left the room carrying her two larger bags. "Oh but don't forget you're pre-natal vitamins."

"My what?" She asked as she followed him into the other room.

Booth dropped the bags beside the other. "Temperance have you even been to see a doctor yet?"

She looked away sheepishly. "Its been a complicated past couple of weeks."

"Temperance!" Booth threw his hands into the air before marching up to her with his finger pointed at her face. "We are finding you a doctor and getting you and appointment as soon as possible."

"Fine." She replied slightly annoyed at his attitude.

"I mean it Tempe." He glared at her. "This is exactly why you're moving in with me." Booth picked up her bags and walked out the door.

Tempe followed as she mumbled under her breath. "Really? I thought it was because you're pushy and arrogant."

**Don't worry the interesting stuff is coming. I'm afraid I'm making Bones be a little too mean. But she's just hormonal and bitchy. I know this is nowhere near my best but I'm putting it out there bc I know you guys like to read it anyway. Review please.**


	4. I Wish It Was Yours

**Here's the next installment. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Booth's House**

"So I figured you could take my bedroom and I could sleep in the spare." Booth said as they ate out of Chinese food cartons at his kitchen counter.

"Don't be ridiculous Booth." She said as she set her fork down. "You've already got me living in your home I wont sleep in your bed too."

"Seriously Tempe its no inconvenience. I've already emptied part of the dresser and it's the closest room to the bathroom." Booth stood and began placing the half eaten cartons in the fridge. "End of discussion."

"Are you going to be this pushy and annoying the whole time I'm carrying this baby?" She asked as she stood to wash their dishes.

"Definitely." Booth replied as he stepped in front of her and took hold of the dishes.

Temperance moved aside, remembering her best friend's words. "Booth, why are you doing this for me?"

Booth stopped his actions and turned off the kitchen faucet. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ work partners don't exactly move in together. They don't take care of their partner's unborn child and the definitely don't wake up on top of one another." Tempe's emotions were getting the best of her as she began pacing around the kitchen.

"Temperance, sit down." Booth grabbed her shoulders and walked her to the kitchen table. As Booth sat down facing her, he let out a heavy sigh and ran his hands over her face. "Tempe we're not just work partners. We never really have been."

Tempe took her eyes off of her trembling fingers and looked into his eyes. "Then what is this?"

Booth sighed again. "We don't have to talk about this now. It's been a long day and tomorrow we have the doctor's appointment. Why don't you go get some rest."

She nodded in response as she stood and walked towards the stairs leaving Booth behind at the table. Tempe turned to her partner as she reached the doorway. "Thank you Seeley."

**The Doctor's Office**

"Rebecca said that this woman is very nice. You'll like doctor Jackson." Booth said reassuringly as the couple sat in the waiting room full of expectant mothers with large bellies.

Tempe nodded as a tall, thin woman with tanned skin and dark hair entered the room.

"Temperance?" She called, eyeing the crowd.

Booth stood first, smiling at the middle-aged woman. "Here. Come on Bones."

The couple followed her back into a room. "Miss Brennan you can put on that robe and I'll be right back." The doctor closed the door as she left.

"I have to change?" She asked looking over at Booth.

"Yeah but don't worry I'll keep my eyes closed." Booth smiled as he put his hand over his eyes.

After a few moments Tempe announced she was done and hopped onto the exam table. The doctor entered a couple minutes later.

"Good afternoon Temperance I'm Diana Jackson. I'll be your doctor throughout this pregnancy. And you must be?" The woman turned to Booth as she asked.

"Seeley Booth." He responded. "I'm not the father. I'm just taking care of her."

"Because apparently I cant take care of myself." Tempe complained.

The doctor laughed. "It's nice to have someone by your side. Now Temperance if you could please lie back and put your feet in the stirrups."

"Um… I think I'll leave." Booth said awkwardly as he motioned towards the door.

"No!" Tempe said somewhat quickly. "I mean… just come stand by my head."

Booth did just as she asked. He stood uncomfortably beside her as the doctor finished her exam.

"Everything looks good. Now we'll do an ultrasound." The doctor pulled aside part of Tempe's gown and rubbed jelly on her still flat abdomen. As she ran the wand over Tempe's stomach a picture appeared on the screen.

As Tempe gasped her hand reached back and sought out Booth's. "So you see that?"

Booth smiled as he placed his hand within hers. "I do."

"Temperance. That small peanut shaped thing right there." The doctor pointed. "That's your baby. I'll leave you two alone for a moment."

As the woman left, Tempe pulled Booth closer to her, her hand still grasping his. "That's incredible." She whispered.

"Yeah." Booth smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "It is." As Booth looked at Temperance, whose gaze was fixed on the screen, he saw the tears filling her eyes. "Hey, what's this?"

Temperance sniffed. "I'm glad you're here with me through this Booth. I don't think I could do it alone."

Booth smiled. "Sure you could. You're the strongest woman I know. If anyone could do this it's you."

She looked into his eyes. "What I mean is that I wouldn't want to do this without you."

Booth leaned towards Tempe. Their lips coming centimeters apart when the doctor re-entered, looking at a chart.

"Alright you two. Here are your vitamins along with some instructions. I've also included a few information pamphlets on Lamaze classes provided in the area." The doctor handed Booth the pills and papers. "Temperance, you can change and set up your next appointment at the front desk before you leave. I'll see you both in another month or so."

The rest of their afternoon was spent in an uncomfortable quiet. Booth cooked them a healthy dinner. What conversation they did have stayed away from the topic of what happened at the doctor's office.

"Temperance?" Came Booth's voice from the bottom of the stairs. She turned around and looked down at her partner. "Would you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Booth paused rubbing his hand over his face. "Um… as a date?"

Temperance felt both shocked and confused. _Let him do things for you._ Angela's words were always pushing through her head. "I suppose that would be fun." She smiled at him, an action that was return fivefold by the handsome FBI agent. "Goodnight Booth."

"Night Tempe." Booth responded as he watched her ascend the stairs.

**The Next Night**

"Temperance! We have reservations in fifteen minutes." Booth shouted up the stairs.

Just as he finished his sentence she appeared at the top of the stairs. Her royal blue gown clinging tightly to her body, her hair draped loosely at her shoulders. "Excuse me for taking a few minutes to vomit up the contents of my stomach."

"You look amazing." Booth grinned as he held out her coat.

She slid her arms in as she spoke. "Thank you Booth. I figured I may as well wear these kind of dresses while I can." Temperance hooked her arm through his, allowing him to lead her from the house.

The returned several ours later. Temperance's eyes were full of tears as she laughed at Booth's retelling of an old memory.

"Parker actually did that?" She asked through bursts of laughter.

"Yeah. I was never more proud." Booth laughed as they ascended the stairs after removing their shoes and coats.

Temperance laughed. "Proud that your son threw up?"

"No, proud that it was all over Rebecca's new boyfriend." The couple's laughter slowed as the reached the master bedroom, where Tempe was staying.

"Booth?" She asked looking up into his eyes. "What does this date mean?"

He thought for a moment before stepping closer to her, placing his hand on her cheek as he spoke. "It means that this might actually work." Booth leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Much like he had wanted to at the doctor's office and much like many other times before.

The tension melted from Tempe's body as her arms coiled around his neck, his hands tugging her body closer to his. Booth's mouth moved gently over hers igniting a passion making the kiss grow faster and hungrier. The couple pushed through the bedroom door and collapsed in a tangled heap on the bed.

Booth's mouth trailed across her jaw line, past her next and down her abdomen where he placed light wet kissed over her flat stomach. When Booth looked up he saw tears in her eyes. He placed a kiss to her lips before speaking. "Temperance, what's wrong?" He wiped a tear off her cheek.

Temperance ran her palm across his cheek and over his shoulder. "I wish it was yours."

Booth pulled her close as she began to sob. "I know. I do too."

"Booth." She sobbed. "I didn't want kids and now I'm doing it alone."

Seeley placed his arms on her shoulders. "Temperance, look at me." They were sitting up on the bed now. Her eyes met his slowly. "You are never alone. I will always be here for you and even though I'm not this baby's father I _will_ be its dad."

Tempe wrapped her arms around his neck once again, squeezing him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered into his neck. After a few minutes locked in their embrace, her tears subsided and Temperance spoke. "Booth, will you stay here with me tonight?" Her voice was quiet and her eyes were looking away shyly.

Booth nodded as he slid down on the bed beside her, allowing her to curl her body up alongside his.

**Hope you liked it… next chapter soon. Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Unexpected Visitors

15/11/2006 11:03:00

**Sorry it took so long everyone. Here's the next installment.**

**Booth's House**

Booth awoke the next morning with a feeling of warmth against him. As he opened his eyes he took in the sight of the beautiful woman beside him. Her head was in the nook of his shoulder, her hand draped over his defined chest and her leg entwined with his. Booth reached over and gently brushed a piece of auburn air from her eyes. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her temple. Booth laughed inwardly as a small smile pulled at her lips and her arms tightened around him.

"Bones." He whispered into her hair. "Wake up."

Tempe groaned as she rolled away from him. "No." She responded, pulling the covers over her head.

"Yes." He smiled. "We need to get some food in you."

Booth pulled his pajama pants on over his boxers before leaving the bedroom to go make breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs is what finally brought Temperance downstairs and into the kitchen. She entered wearing only his dress shirt over her bra and panties.

"You're going to kill me Bones." Booth joked as he stood over the stove.

"I never asked you to make breakfast." She replied, his joke lost on her.

"No, you didn't. But if I wasn't here what would you be eating for breakfast instead?" He asked.

"Umm. Coffee and fruity pebbles." She grinned sheepishly.

"Fruity pebbles Bones? What are you five?" Booth quirked an eyebrow at her.

She shot him a glare. "There's nothing wrong with liking them."

"Yes, there most definitely is." He laughed to himself. "There's a cup of orange juice on the table. Drink." Booth pointed with his spatula.

"This really is going to be the longest five months of my life." Tempe sighed as she fell into a chair just as the doorbell rang.

Booth looked curiously toward the door. _Parker wasn't coming today, _he thought to himself. He pointed the spatula at her once more as he headed into the other room. "You stay."

He wiped his hand on the towel that was partially tucked into the front pocket of his sweat pants before opening the front door.

"Cam." He said somewhat surprised.

"Good morning, Seeley." Dr. Saroyan responded as she stood in the doorway. "I thought we had a date last night?" Before Booth could respond Tempe entered from the kitchen in Booth's shirt. "Dr. Brennan?"

"Cam?" The two women looked at each other, both equally confused before looking to Booth. "Oh God." Temperance fled up the stairs away from the two people.

"My God Seeley." Cam said, a disgusted look on her face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"This is none of you business Camille." Booth said through gritted teeth. "I've told you before, we're through."

Cam looked stunned for a moment before quickly recovering. "Yeah, well so are you and the doctor." With that Cam retreated back to her car.

Booth watched her walk away before slamming the door and running up the stairs. He found Temperance in her bathroom leaning over the toilet. As he bent to rub her back she flinched.

"Get away from me." Tempe flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to watch her face.

"Can we talk?" He asked meekly.

Her response was quiet yet harsh. "No." She shut off the sink and pushed past him into the other room.

Booth stood curiously at the bathroom door as he watched her shuffle around. "What are you doing?"

"Packing." Tempe replied simply. "You think I want to stay here with _you_?"

He tried to hide the hurt in his eyes. "Please stay and we'll talk."

Anger was rising within Temperance. "Fine." She zippered her duffle bag before rounded the bed and standing toe to toe with him. Her body inched from his. "Tell me Booth. What was it to you? _Just _sex?"

"Yes." He said, attempting to maintain his calm.

"I don't believe you!" She yelled, her eyes were beginning to sting with tears of pain and anger.

"Then don't, but believe this." Booth put his hands on her shoulders and crushed their lips together.

Her tears fell as she pulled away quickly. Temperance's hand connected with Booth's stubbly cheek before either of them had time to react. Booth stood motionless, like a stone unaffected by the wind.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled pointing her finger at him for emphasis. "You don't get to betray my trust and say 'I love you too'. Life doesn't work that way."

Seeley Booth remained unwavering as he watched this beautiful woman, who six minutes ago had been his, grab her bag and walk out of his house and his life.

**Hope ya'll like it. Next one as soon as I can.**


	6. Pain

**Sorry there was such a gap… Thanks for all hanging with me.**

**The Lab**

"Sweetie, you can't keep going on like this." Angela sympathized as she walked into Tempe's office to find her best friend sniffling and damp eyed. "It's been over two weeks."

"I'm fine Ange." Tempe replied as she pushed dirty Kleenexes off her desk and into the trashcan.

"Well Booth isn't." Angela plopped down in the chair across from her. "He calls several times a day for a report on you. Plus he looks terrible."

Temperance's face shot up. "You've seen him?"

"Yeah. He looks like he hasn't eaten, shaved or slept in days." Angela smiled to herself as she saw the worry in Tempe's eyes. When Tempe didn't respond Angela stood and continued. "Well I'm heading home. You should too momma."

Tempe smiled slightly. "Night Ange."

Later that night, Tempe walked through the empty parking garage digging through her bag for her keys. As she rounded the back of her car a sickening pain wracked her abdomen. Her bag fell, emptying its contents onto the cement floor. The pain grew, forcing Temperance to collapse to the ground. Tears poured from her icy blue eyes as she reached for her phone and dialed the only number she could think of.

**The Hospital**

"Someone help!" He cried as he carried her through the doors of the emergency room. A nurse rounded the desk in a hurry, pushing a wheelchair in front of her.

"What happened?" The stout middle-aged woman asked.

"She was leaving work when she felt pains in her abdomen. Can you help her?" Booth asked frantically as he moved quickly along side the chair. Temperance's face was scrunched in agony as she curled into fetal position the best she could with her rounded belly. "It's okay Temperance." Booth grabbed her hand as he spoke. "Everything will be fine."

The rounded a corner heading towards the door when a larger nurse stepped in front of Booth. "I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to wait out here."

"Booth?" Temperance said weakly as her hand slipped from his.

"It's okay. I'll be right here." He assured as he looked over the nurses shoulder, watching as they rolled her out of sight.

**Later**

"Mr. Booth." A young woman called as she came around the corner. "You can come back here now."

Booth stood quickly and jogged to where the woman was. He followed into an exam room where Temperance laid, her doctor on a stool beside her. He rushed to her side as soon as he saw her.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Booth asked quickly as her took her hand in his.

The doctor spoke before Temperance was able to answer. "Agent Booth, it seems that Dr. Brennan here was experiencing what we call quickening."

Booth gave a questioning glance to Temperance. "Booth it means that it was the baby kicking." She explained as she avoided his gaze out of embarrassment.

"That caused her that much pain?" He asked looking to the doctor.

Dr. Jackson smiled. "It seems she has herself a real athlete in there. Anyway I thought we could use this time to do an ultrasound."

The doctor squeezed out the gel onto Tempe's stomach and moved the wand in a circular motion. As she flicked on the screen, a picture appeared and the room was suddenly filled with loud beating.

"What is that?" Temperance asked nervously, squeezing Booth's hand tighter.

Booth smiled down at her. "That's the baby's heartbeat."

"And this" The doctor pointed to the screen. "Is your baby. Temperance would you like to know your baby's sex?"

"No." She said quickly, shaking her head. Her eyes never left the screen.

Doctor Jackson smiled once more. "Alright well, I'll leave and you can change. The nurse just needs to sign your discharge papers once you're ready. Here are some copies of the pictures. And don't forget about our next appointment."

"Thank you doctor." Booth said as he took the black and white photos from the woman. He had held them out from Temperance to see when he noticed she was in tears. "Tempe, what's wrong?" He asked quickly as he sat down on the table beside her.

"I'm so sorry Booth." She sobbed as she covered her face with her small hands.

"Hey now." He said placing his hand on the far side of her belly. "None of that was your fault. I should have told you about that and about how it had been over."

Temperance shook her head to stop him. "No." She sniffed. "I'm sorry I pushed all this on you. You shouldn't have to take care of me, it's not your job."

Booth pulled her into sitting position. Their torsos close but her eyes far away from his. "Temperance listen to me." His breath was hot against her ear. "I take care of you and your baby because I care about you. Damn it, I love you. And taking care of you will always be a priority as long as you'll let me."

Temperance fell into his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his neck. Sobs wracked her body. Booth placed quick kisses across her jaw line and cheek as she cried into his shoulder. As he pulled away, his hands on her cheeks, he kissed her gently on the lips before speaking. "Let's go home."

**Dramatic chappie. Next chp. Coming soon. Reviews please.**


	7. Road Trip

**Sorry it has been so long all. Here's the next chapter. I love how this story is evolving. I've got almost all of it written out so far. Here goes.**

**Booth's House**

The couple had returned to Booth's house with little conversation. Now, Temperance sat curled up on the couch, sipping hot chocolate with Booth across from her drinking coffee. Their eyes shot up for mere seconds at a time. When one would catch the others gaze, they would drop the eyes back down to their brown liquid.

Booth sighed, running a hand through his hair as he pushed himself backward into the seat. "I don't love Cam."

"I know." She responded quickly, and then a little slower and quieter. "I know."

"And you know that I'd do anything for you and this baby." Booth assured, leaning forward again.

Tempe looked into her cup for a moment before lifting her blue eyes to his. "I do. That's why I need you to do something for me."

Booth sat down his cup and rubbed his hands together. "Anything."

"Come with me on a highway trip to speak with Justin's parents." Her body cringed in anticipation of rejection.

"Its road trip Bones." He smiled, clapping his hands together as he stood. "Alright. When do we leave?"

Temperance grinned sheepishly. "Two days."

**XXX**

Temperance and Booth had arrived at the Cross residence, surprised to find that it was an exquisitely larger house. A butler had answered the door and led them into a small living room where they were currently sitting very nervously.

"Dr. Brennan?" A woman's voice sang pleasantly from the doorway.

"Yes, that's me." Tempe stood and shook the woman's hand. "This is my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Pleased to meet you both." She smiled. "My name is Lydia and this" she gestured behind her "is my husband, Thomas." After handshakes were exchanged she spoke again. "Please sit. And may I say congratulations on your pregnancy." Lydia nodded to Tempe's large stomach.

Temperance offered a small smile as she laid her hand across the bump. "You may." Tempe looked away, avoiding their gentle gazes as she collected her thoughts.

"You said you needed to talk to us about our boy." Thomas offered, placing a hand on his wife's smaller one.

"Uh-yes." Tempe cleared her throat. "Well almost six months back, I had the pleasure of meeting your son." She watched as the couple exchanged sad smiled. "He was a kind man and well my current… state is a result of our meeting." The older couple's expressions moved effortlessly to confused.

Booth placed a hand on Tempe's before clarifying. "She means that Justin is the father."

The near sixty-year old woman gasped as tears stung her eyes. Within seconds the slim woman was across the room with her arms around Temperance. The two women cried together for several minutes before pulling apart and laughing at the spectacle. Mrs. Cross spoke first as she continued to wipe tears from both hers and Tempe's cheeks. "My girl you are so incredibly brave to go through all of this. What can we do to help you?"

Temperance gave the woman a genuinely grateful smile. "I make more then enough money to support a child. But I thought that you should know that you will be grandparents and that you can be as involved with the baby's life as much as you wish."

"We appreciate your openness with us Dr. Brennan and I'm sure my wife will agree that we will be happy to visit and hope that you simply let us spoil our grandchild. Mr. Cross responded kindly.

"I think that would be a wonderful arrangement, sir." Booth nodded. He gave Temperance a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand before standing. "Mr. Cross what do you say we let these ladies have some girl talk."

Thomas nodded in response. The men could be heard speaking about cigars as they left the room. Lydia sat facing Tempe, her wrinkled hands still holding the younger woman's.

"Are you hungry my dear?" She asked. When Temperance shook her head no, she continued. "So when is your due date?"

"December third." Tempe responded with a shy smile.

"Oh my." Lydia chuckled. "That will be a busy time with Thanksgiving and Christmas. So you have someone to help you out."

Tempe bit her lip nervously. "Well I've been living with Seeley and-"

Lydia cut her off. "Don't worry dear. I am aware of how thing are these days." She smiled. "Are you two seeing each other?"

Temperance looked slightly shocked at the question. "Well… for now we care about each other and the baby. That's enough. He's a good friend."

Lydia gave her a crooked grin. "I can imagine he's an excellent caregiver."

"He won't leave me alone!" The two women erupted in laughter.

**XxXxX**

"So how did it go with Mrs. Cross?" Booth asked as he walked Temperance to the car, his hand resting comfortably on her lower back.

"Lydia is amazing." Tempe smiled as Booth helped her into the car. "They'll be flying down for Thanksgiving and she's going to stay and help till just before Christmas. I cant really explain how I feel right now but-"

"You feel like you're part of their family already?" Booth helped.

Temperance nodded. "Exactly. I expected some upset about his sort of thing but they welcomed me so easily."

Booth stated the SUV and pulled out of the long driveway. "They're smart people Bones. They'll grow to love you just as much as I do." His charm smile was apparent on his face as he turned to look at her.

"I'm kind of hungry, Booth. Can we stop somewhere?" She asked, ignoring his affections for the moment.

"Sure. I saw a diner about ten miles back. We'll be there soon."

**XxXxX**

**Hope ya'll liked it. Next chappie soon.**


	8. I Want You

**I Wish It Were You-Ch 8.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.**

**The Diner**

"Coffee for me. Orange juice for her." Booth said to the young woman, receiving a scowl from Tempe. "Fine. Orange juice for both of us."

Temperance smiled triumphantly at her partner. Once the couple settled into a comfortable silence and their drinks arrived, Tempe spoke first. "Booth it's a six hour drive back to DC and its already five o'clock."

"Your point Bones?" He smiled slightly at her awkwardness.

"I'm tired of sitting in the car. Maybe we should stay somewhere." She sipped her OJ quietly, awaiting a response.

"Well Bones, I'm glad you're so worried about me driving through my exhaustion." Booth mocked.

"Why should I be worried?" Tempe gave him a sweet smile "You wouldn't let anything happen to our baby."

Booth tried not to look shocked at her words. His eyes followed her hand as it made gentle circles over her large belly. He flashed her his patented charm smile as he lifted his cup to his lips. "You're right. I guess it's a good thing I already made reservations for a place just up the road."

By the time they had eaten and reached the hotel, the skies had turned dark and there was a rough pounding of rain as the ground collected puddles of water.

Temperance sat alone in the car, fiddling with the radio. When Booth returned, completely drenched and shivering she gave him her attention. "Well the room I had requested was given away and there was only this one left. So we'll have to make do." Booth wiped the excess water from his eyes. "The manager said that the weather around here can get pretty bad so we'd be better off staying till tomorrow afternoon."

Temperance sighed. "Alright. Let's go." She moved to open the door.

"Wait." Booth stopped her before getting out of the SUV. He ran through the pouring rain, lifting his jacket over his bead before opening her door and helping her out. The couple ran as quickly as they could, under the cover of Booth's coat.

Once they reached the building it took six floors on the elevator and a short walk to their room. Booth opened the door using his given key. With his hand on Temperance's lower back he led her into the room. As he flicked on the light a small gasp escaped Tempe's mouth.

"Booth!" She exclaimed as she glanced around. "This is a suite."

Booth grinned as he followed her around the large living area. "I know."

As she turned around Booth saw the tears emerging in her eyes. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Don't mention it Bones." Booth wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her to the master bathroom. "I thought maybe you'd need the time to relax." Inside the bathroom was a large claw foot tub filled with warm water and suds. Candles flickered around the room, creating a soft glow.

"How'd you do all of this?" She asked, amazed.

"I asked for a favor. I told you I had a place reserved." He smiled, mischievously. "They always keep this kind of stuff in this suite, all they had to do was fill the tub." After a few more moments of silence Booth excused himself. "I'll check up on you later."

After Booth had left, Temperance removed her damp clothes. They feel to the floor in a sopping heap. Before she stepped into the bathtub she pulled the vanity stool beside the edge of the tub.

"Booth!" She called as she settled into the steaming water.

The agent rushed into the room barely slipping on the wet floor. "What! What's wrong?"

Tempe's brow burrowed as she looked at him. "Nothing. I thought maybe you could keep me company." Her hand gently thumped the cushioned seat beside her.

Booth picked her damp clothes off the ground and hung them up before maneuvering over to the stool. "What's on your mind Bones?"

She sighed deeply as she relaxed back in the tub. "Nothing. I'm just glad the Cross' accepted me as well as they did."

Booth smiled at her, her eyes were closed as she absorbed the relaxing sensations. "I'm happy for you Bones. They would be incredibly stupid though if they didn't want you."

Tempe's eyes opened, she stared at him thoughtfully for a few moments before finally speaking. "Not stupid Booth." She sighed. "My entire life I've had people who didn't want me. Can you get me a towel please?"

Booth let her comment slide for the moment as he stood and grabbed a plush towel. Unfolding it, Booth held it open at the side of the tub. He grinned in amusement, assuming she wouldn't stand in the nude before him.

To his surprise Temperance stood, her eyes holding his gaze every second. They only sound in the room was the heavy droplets of water that fell from her body. As she stood, Temperance lifted her damp arms above her head. Booth suppressed a groan as he wrapped the towel around her body. As he tied the knot behind her back, resting his chin in the crook of her neck, Booth let his lips graze her delicate flesh. Her head tipped backward as she enjoyed the feel of his soft lips on her sensitive skin.

"Seeley." She whispered as she brought her arms down around his back, Booth brought his lips to hers as he lifted her damp body into his arms. He carried her through the large suite, his lips tormenting hers as her hands caressed his cheeks and neck. As they entered the master bedroom Temperance gasped at the sight as she turned her face away from his to admire the view. Candles were glowing from every surface, rose petals laid across the floor and bed.

"Its beautiful." Tempe whispered, turning back to face him. Her crystal eyes connected with his chocolate ones. "Thank you."

Booth brought his lips to hers as he lowered her feet to the ground. "I have something else." He began to reach into his pocket then stopped himself. "Temperance, what you said in the bathroom about how people didn't want you, I need you to know that that part of your life ended when you met me." Booth reached into his pocket and kneeled before her.

"Seeley what-" her voice was hushed as she watched him.

"Shh." He smiled. "I need you to know that I want you. I always have. And now that has grown into needing you. A day without you is torture and I never want to suffer like that." Booth opened a tiny velvet box to reveal an elegantly simple diamond ring. "I know how you feel about marriage and I know you're afraid that this is just for the baby. But this ring isn't about marriage. It's a promise that I'll always be here. Always. For you and the baby. And someday, if you want me, you can slip this ring on your left hand and well… we'll take it from there."

Tears were welling in Temperance's eyes as she listened to the words of love and devotion coming from her partner. "I love you Seeley."

Booth knew that those words were her response, and they were all he needed. As he slipped the ring onto her right hand he said the truest words he had ever said. "I love you too Temperance."

As he stood Booth placed a kiss to her large belly. Once he reached her lips, Booth lifted her, one last time, into his arms. With her lips moving against his Booth carried her gently to the bed.

**XxXxX**

**Hit that button and tell me what ya think. Next chapter soon.**


	9. Sweet

**I Wish It Was You-Ch 9**

**Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy.**

As he woke, enveloped in warmth, a smile graced Seeley Booth's lips. Beneath the covers her warm body was flush against his. His chin rested in the crook of her neck, breath tickling the sensitive flesh. Booth began drawing circles on her stomach, where his hand a remained through the night. A swift movement beneath his palm caught his attention.

"Bones. Bones." He shook her gently.

She was awake in a second. "What? What's wrong?" Her tired eyes opened slowly.

He smiled. "I can feel the baby kicking."

Tempe placed her hand over his and waiting for the movement to occur again. She smiled as she watched the amazed expression on Booth's face.

"There it is again. Did you feel?" He asked excitedly. "He was doing it right beneath where my hand was all night."

She laughed slightly. "Believe me Booth, I can feel it. It's like having a brick sitting on your bladder."

Booth ignored her statement for a moment and leaned towards her belly, an enormous grin on his face. "Hey little guy." He spoke to her smooth baby bump. "I'm sorry if mommy and I shook you around last-ow!" Booth rubbed his arm where Tempe had playfully, yet hard, had slapped him. "You get your strength from your ma I bet."

"Booth the baby is only about seven months old I don't think now is the appropriate time for sex education." She smiled down at him.

"You're probably right." He replied before turning his attention back to her stomach. "We were… playing tag." He finished lamely. "What?" Booth exclaimed off of her raised eyebrow. "We're going to have to make up something if this is to be a regular basis kind of thing."

Temperance let out a soft groan as Booth worked his lips over her taught abdomen, between the valley of her breasts, up her neck until finally reaching her swollen lips.

**XxXxX**

On the bed sat two plates, two forks, one bowl and spoon and several empty other smaller plates.

"That was good." She sighed as she laid back against the pillows.

"Mmhmm." Booth agreed as he continued to lick the syrup from his fingers. "It should be. Room service isn't cheap, much like this suite."

Tempe smiled. "You're so good to me." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Well." Booth said quickly as she pulled away. "I think I'll take care of these dishes."

Tempe's hand on his arm kept Booth still. "Why would you want to do that?" She asked with a smirk as she once again brought her face close to his.

"Well I figured that we could use the space." His smile grew as she inched closer. Booth brought his hand to her cheek to gently guide her.

"Well," she replied in a sultry voice as she brought her now syrup-covered fingers between their mouths. "I thought we could have a little fun here and then move to the shower."

**XxXxX**

"Hey sweetie. How did things go with Justin's parents?" The sweet sound of Angela Montenegro's voice sand through the cell phone.

"They were really understanding Ange." She replied with a smile.

"Ange where are your towels?" Came a male voice on the other end of the line.

Tempe pulled the phone away from her ear in shock. She recognized that voice but whose was it? She listened intently as Angela shushed the man.

"Shit. Is that Dr. Brennan?" She heard the voice speak again.

"Ange, is that Hodgins?" Tempe asked with a knowing smile.

Angela sighed. "No point in hiding it now. We just got out of the shower."

"Us too." She responded without a thought.

"What?" Angela exclaimed on the Washington end of the line.

"Nothing Ange. Talk to you tomorrow when we-I get back." Tempe quickly gave her love before hanging up.

"Was that Angela?" Booth asked as he entered the room, running a hand towel over her damp hair.

"Yeah I guess they had the same idea we did." She offered a lop-sided grin.

"Wait. Who? What idea?" He stood still, a picture of complete confusion.

Temperance slowly stood from the bed, speaking as she walked passed her partner. "Angela and Jack took a shower together this morning."

Booth stood alone in the room as he absorbed her words. "Sweet."

**XxXxX**

"Well was that Dr. Brennan?" Jack asked again, still searching for a towel.

"Yeah, apparently they had the same idea we did." Angela grinned as she appreciated Jack's naked body from where she stood across the room.

"Wait. Who's they? And what idea?" He asked, confused.

Angela pulled a towel from her top drawer and tossed it to the entomologist as she walked passed him. "Bren and Booth getting it on in the shower this morning."

At her last word, she lifted her hand and brought it forcefully down onto his bare backside. As she continued out of the room, Hodgins was left alone. One word escaped his mouth as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Sweet."

**XxXxX**

**Hope you enjoyed that. Back to Washington after this. Then a skip ahead to Thanksgiving. Reviews please.**


	10. It's Just the Hormones

**Chapter 10 at your service. Short but at least it will keep the readers at bay…**

"I'll be by to pick you up later today. How's three?" Booth asked as they neared the Jeffersonian Institute.

"Booth." She whined in response. "My work day ends at five. I don't even normally leave until six."

"Temperance, you're two weeks away from your due date. If it was up to me you'd be in bed." At his comment Tempe raised an eyebrow. "Bed rest." He corrected.

"But it's not up to you. The doctor said that there was no reason I shouldn't be able to work up until the third." As she spoke, she absent mindedly twirled the ring on her right hand, an action that did not go unnoticed by Booth.

He smiled. "Humor me Bones. I just want you to take it easy."

"Fine." She pouted as he pulled the car to a stop.

Booth chuckled lightly as he leaned closer to her. "I love you."

A smile grew on her face as he spoke the words. "Love you too." She closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "See you at five." She said quickly as she climbed out of the SUV.

Booth laughed. "Nice try Bones. Don't tempt me, I can easily drag you out of here at two." He called after her.

In response, she turned around and stuck out her tongue before walking towards the building.

Booth watched the woman he loved walk into the building before driving away. As he drove he smiled to himself as he remember the way she waddled as she walked. Honestly, Booth was surprised at the way this pregnancy had changed her. She was less guarded when it came to her interactions, as if she suddenly felt human due to the fact that she was going to be a mother. He was amazed at himself as well. Booth had never thought that he would love another persons child as much as he loved Parker and yet he loved Temperance's child just as equally as he loved her and Parker. They were the three most important people in his life, and Booth would do anything for any of them.

**The Lab**

The loud screams of Angela Montenegro filled the lab. Eyes were drawn to the place of its origin: Dr. Temperance Brennan's office.

"Angela. Calm down." Tempe laughed as her best friend examined the platinum ring on her hand where they sat together on the couch. "Its not even an engagement ring."

"Sweetie, you almost sound disappointed." Angela responded. "I thought you didn't believe in marriage."

"I didn't." Tempe sighed as she removed her hand from Angela's grasp and placed it in her lap. "I love Booth, Ange. _And_ I love this baby. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with the two of them and create a life that is best for all of us."

Angela smiled at her friend's statement. "I'm so happy for you."

Tempe lifted her hand to wipe a tear from her friend's cheek. "Why are you crying?"

Angela mimicked Tempe's movements. "For the same reason you are I'd wager."

The two women smiled. "No I'm just hormonal."

**XxXxX**

**Sorry it's kind of short. Next chapter skips ahead a bit.**


	11. She's Having My Baby

**Chapter 11. I was planning to wait for a while to post this but I was just SO excited I couldn't wait. I rewrote the end section SO many times, I think the final draft is the best. Enjoy.**

"Booth they're going to be here any minute!" Tempe yelled from the upstairs master bedroom.

"I know Bones!" Booth rolled his eyes.

"Did you get everything I need to cook the feast tomorrow?" She asked for possibly the third time that day as she descended the stairs slowly. One hand over her enormous mid-section while the other slide down the railing gracefully.

She was a vision. Her dark blue dress came to her knees. Over the spaghetti straps she wore a light blue sweater. "You look beautiful Temperance." Booth commented as he assisted her down the last few steps.

"Yeah, the bunnies add a nice touch." She replied as she glanced around her belly at her slipper-clad feet.

Booth smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll just go make sure everything is set in the spare bedroom for Lydia and Thomas."

Tempe nodded and watched as the man she loved walked down the hall. She placed her hand on the right side of her swollen abdomen as a kick beat against her palm. "Don't worry baby, Daddy will be back soon. And Grandma Lydia and Uncle Tom will be here later tonight. They're staying for Thanksgiving. And-" suddenly Tempe felt a rush and then a dampness down her legs and around her feet.

"Tempe who were you-" As he walked down the hallway Booth stopped short as he noticed the puddle of liquid on the floor.

"Booth?" She called in a nervous voice.

"It's time baby. We let's go." Booth said as he grabbed their coats. "We'll call the Cross' on the way."

**The Hospital**

"How are you holding up, sweetie?" Angela asked as she entered the room with a cup of ice chips and a manila folder in her hands.

"Hey Ange." Tempe sighed, her hair was disheveled and sweat covered her forehead. "I'm fine. Are those the papers I asked you to get from my office?"

Angela nodded. "What are they for anyway? Now really isn't a good time to be working."

"Its no big deal. Booth didn't see these did he?" Tempe asked as she took them from her friend.

"Nah, he was too busy talking to Lydia and Thomas. Is the pain bad?" Angela asked with a grimace.

"Its bearable." Tempe shrugged. "The contractions are getting closer together and more painful."

"Well sweetie, you shouldn't have refused the drugs." Angela smiled as she placed a cool washcloth on her friend's forehead.

"Angela, women have been giving birth without drugs since the beginning of time. If they can do it successfully, so can I." As Tempe finished Booth entered the room. She quickly placed the manila folder in the bedside drawer. "Plus, the baby is in good position and seeing as how he or she is a little early, the baby isn't too big yet."

"Did she tell you what she did?" Booth interrupted, his tone showing a hint of frustration.

"No sweetie." She turned to Tempe. "What did you do?"

Temperance let out an exasperated sigh. "I had been experiencing back pain all day. Its not a big deal." She rolled her eyes.

"Those were contractions Bones!" As he began pacing, Booth ran a hand through his hair.

"Booth its not like they could have done anything for me here even if I had told you." She argued back.

"Bren, you didn't tell him?" Angela struggled to understand the oncoming fight.

"What was the point?" She raised her voice slightly, causing a glare from one of the nurses. "He just would have 'freaked out' like he is now." Her use of air quotes would have brought a smile to his lips, if he weren't so frustrated.

"She has a point Booth." Angela agreed. Under Booth's intense glare, Angela excused herself, placing a kiss to her friend's temple. "I love you all. Try not to kill each other, this baby needs you both."

Booth stood looking out the window. His hands on his hips, pushing his jacket back away from his body. Once Angela had left, Booth spoke as calmly as he could manage. "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn and selfish, Temperance. Its like you don't even want me here."

Before she could respond another contraction ripped through her abdomen. At her screams Booth rushed to her side, taking her hand in his. "Get away from me!" She yelled. "If you think I'm so selfish then leave." Tempe let out another scream through gritted teeth.

"Sir perhaps you should leave." The nurse said, in hopes of putting the mother-to-be at peace. "Only father's are allowed in the room during the delivery as it is."

"We're almost ready you two." Dr. Jackson said as she entered the room. "What's going on here?"

"I asked that this gentlemen leave. His presence is disturbing out patient." The nurse responded.

The doctor nodded in response. "Agent Booth, would you please?"

Booth cast one more glance at Temperance who was still doubled over, avoiding his gaze before heading towards the door. As Booth placed his hand on the doorknob another scream filled the room.

"Booth?" As quickly as his name came from her lips, he was by her side.

"I'm right here. Don't worry." Booth soothed as he stroked her hair. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"I am too. I want you here. I need you." Tempe gritted her teeth as another pain shot through her. "We need you."

Booth placed a kiss to her temple as the doctor gave them instructions. "Temperance are you ready?"

With a nod, she gripped Booth's hand tighter.

Twenty-seven minutes later, Booth was handed a small bundle. He sat down beside Temperance and placed the baby in her arms.

"You were amazing." Booth said as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'm so proud of you."

Tempe's smile was a picture of radiance. Tears brimmed her eyes as she held her child for the first time.

"Congratulations, you two. What are you going to name her?" Dr. Jackson said after she had removed her gloves and came to stand by Tempe's other side.

Temperance smiled up at Booth. "Sienna Justine Booth."

"Beautiful." The doctor commented. "I'll leave you two alone. You can bring your family in whenever you're ready."

Booth waited for the doctor to leave before addressing Tempe. "Bones, don't you want to use your own last name?"

Temperance placed a kiss on Sienna's forehead as she rocked her gently in her arms. "Booth, reach into that drawer and pull out that folder." Hesitantly, he did as he was told. "Now open it."

Booth pulled the papers from the folder and held them in front of him as he read. "Adoption papers?" He looked at her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Well," She sighed as she moved her left hand into view, where the platinum ring had been switched to. "If were going to make this official it doesn't make sense for our daughter to have a different last name."

Booth sat down on the bed facing the two girls he loved more than anything on this Earth. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Temperance nodded as she leaned forward. "With every fiber of my being." Booth cupped her face in his hands as he closed the distance between them.

"Geez man." Came a voice from the doorway. "Not even a half hour and you're ready for another one?"

Angela slapped Jack's arm. "We're sorry." She said with an apologetic look. "We were all getting a bit antsy out there."

"Come on in everyone." Booth said as he situated himself beside his fiancée. _Wow, fiancée. _He thought. Booth wrapped his arm around Tempe's shoulder as his other one played with his daughter's hand while the gang filed in. Jack and Angela, Zach, and the Cross'.

"Everyone" Temperance announced. "This is Sienna Justine Booth."

"Justine, meaning justice." Zach enlightened. "Quite appropriate."

Lydia and Thomas shared a loving look, as tears sprung to their eyes. "Also a feminine form of our sons name." Thomas said as he gave the protégé a pat on the back.

"Why Booth's last name, sweetie? I would have thought, that with feminist views and so and so, she would be inheriting your name." Angela asked, fishing for information as usual.

"Well, once I change my name it doesn't make since to be introducing ourselves as 'Mr. & Mrs. Booth and our baby Sienna Brennan." Tempe laughed.

Before Angela had the chance to scream, Booth held up a hand. "Contain yourself Ange. The baby is sleeping."

"Can I at least hold her?" Angela begged as she inched closer to the bed.

"Sure." Tempe kissed Sienna's bonnet before passing her off to her best friend. "Angela I'd like you to meet your goddaughter, Sienna. Sienna this is your Auntie Ange."

As she took the small bundle from her best friends arms, Angela gave Tempe a curious look. "Bren, I thought you didn't believe in God. I mean I honored and all but-"

"I know." Tempe sighed slightly as Booth leaned down and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "But Booth is a devout Catholic and I know it would mean a lot to him for this baby to share in that faith."

Angela nodded as she carried Sienna back to where Jack stood. "She is beautiful." Jack said as he leaned over his girlfriend's shoulder.

"I want one, Jack." Cooed Angela as she rocked Sienna back and forth. "Will you be my baby's daddy?"

Across the room Booth laughed at Jack's shocked look. "Maybe in a few years babe. How about we just practice making them for now." Angela flashed him a sultry wink before passing Sienna to Lydia.

The entire room watched as tears glistened in the new grandmother's eyes. After a few moments Lydia carried Sienna back to Temperance. As she set the baby in its mother's arms, Lydia placed a kiss on Tempe's cheek. "Thank you for this, Temperance."

Temperance smiled back at the kind woman and then to her friends. As she looked up at the man beside her she saw the tears that were slowly falling from his eyes. "Could you excuse us for a little bit guys?"

Everyone nodded in response. "We'll stop by the house tomorrow to see you. Love you all."

"Love you too, Ange." Temperance replied before taking Booth's hand and pulling him down on the bed to face her. "Seeley what's wrong?"

Booth smiled as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm just amazed is all."

She let out a small, quiet laugh. "Booth, having a baby isn't that bad."

"We that too." He bent down and kissed the squirming little girl's forehead before letting out an intense sigh. "I don't deserve any of this, Temperance."

"Booth, that's ridiculus-" She began to protest before Booth held up his hand to quiet her.

"Tempe," he placed his hand on her cheek and stroke her soft skin with his knuckles. "You gave me a daughter that I have no right to. You're giving me you're future despite the fact that you don't believe in marriage. And to top the list you're letting _your_ daughter be a part of my religion when you don't even believe in God. I feel like you're giving me so much and I haven't given you anything."

"Hold out your arms." Tempe ordered suddenly.

Booth looked confused. "What?"

"Seeley Christopher Booth, hold out your arms." She had never used his middle name before and he knew that she was serious. Once his arms were out Temperance placed Sienna in the crook of his elbow. "Seeley," she sighed. "I trust you with my life, I trust you with my heart, and now I'm trusting you with _our_ daughter. There is no person more deserving or worthy of our love. And there is no one I would rather love." With both of her hands on his cheeks, Temperance brought his lips to hers. Amidst their passion filled kiss the sounds of gentle cooing came from the bundle in Booth's arms. The couple looked down to see Sienna open her tiny blue eyes for the first time.

**OH so fluffyness. Thanksgiving is next. Leave a review please.**


	12. Happy Thanksgiving

**Chapter 12. Enjoy.**

"We're almost home, Sienna." Temperance spoke in baby talk to the little girl beside her in the back seat.

Booth glanced in his rear view mirror with a smile. "I wouldn't have thought you to be a baby-talk kind of person, Bones."

"I told you, children bring out the worst in me." Replied Tempe, not taking her eyes off of her daughter for a second.

He chuckle slightly. "You're the best mother I've ever seen." This time her eyes connected with his in the mirror, both sets of eyes radiating with love and happiness. Temperance was the first to break the enjoyable silence.

"You know we're going to have to sell my place." She said, directing her attention to the gurgling baby.

"How about we wait till after the holidays. I'll talk to your landlord." Booth said as he pulled into the driveway. "We'll start moving after the new year."

Booth was to the back door of the SUV, only moments after he finished speaking. "I'm glad you're expecting us to be one of those married couples that live together." He quipped as her helped her out of the car before reaching in and grabbing the carrier.

"I still feel bad that I wasn't able to prepare the Thanksgiving feast like I had hope for when Lydia and Thomas arrived." Temperance pouted as she followed Booth to their front door. "Did you remember those pamphlets the nurse gave me?" She asked as she dug through her bag.

Ignoring her last statement Booth unlocked the door. "I'm sure they'll forgive you Bones. You did give them a grandchild."

"Surprise!" As Booth opened the front door a small group of people cheered and laughed. Before the startled Temperance were Angela and Jack, Zach, Parker, Lydia and Thomas and a younger woman who Tempe didn't know.

"You guys did all this?" Temperance asked, still in disbelief. She noticed the sign hanging across the foyer which read "Congratulations" and in Jack's script also said "/Happy Thanksgiving/Welcome Home".

"Of course we did sweetie." Angela said as she came forward and relieved her friend of the diaper bag.

"Temperance." Lydia said as she approached. "This is Jason's sister. My daughter, Mackenzie. I called her after Sienna was born and she insisted in flying down from graduate school."

"Its great to meet you." Temperance said as she pulled the younger woman into a hug. "You look just like your brother."

Mackenzie smiled lightly. "Thank you."

Booth now stood beside Tempe, with the baby cradled in his arms. "Did you know about this?" She asked him.

"Of course not, dear." He responded with a smile, placing a kiss to her temple.

"Daddy?" Parker said shyly as he approached his father. "Can I meet her?"

Booth smiled at Tempe. "Sure Buddy." He bent down and held the bundle in front of the little boy. "Parker this is your little sister Sienna."

"She's my sister?" Parker asked surprised. He wore a smile identical to Booth's; he looked at the baby as if she were an early Christmas present.

"Yeah. And Bones is going to be your step-mom. Do you know what that means?" Booth asked.

"Yeah. When Tommy's daddy married a girl, she became his step mommy." The boy looked up at Temperance with a confused glance. "Are you going to marry my daddy?"

Temperance squatted down beside the young boy. "If its okay with you I am."

The boy quickly wrapped his arms around Tempe's neck. "Okay."

Her heart melted as she held the little boy in her arms_. 'Maybe I could get used to this mother thing_.' Tempe thought to herself.

"Mac, why don't you and Angela take Temperance and Mr. Booth upstairs to see their shower gift." Thomas said, interrupting the sweet moment between the little family. The young girl nodded as she hooked arms with Angela and the two ran up the stairs giggling.

"This can't be good if those two are so chummy." Booth said as he and Tempe followed the women up the stairs. When the reached the top they found Angela and Mackenzie standing in front of a door beside Parker's bedroom. "What are you two up to?" Booth asked with a smile.

"Oh…" Angela responded playfully. "Just this." As she swung open the door she revealed a light green room with yellow accents. Around the room there was a multitude of furniture: changing table, crib, dresser, rocking chair and even a mini-fridge.

Tempe gasped in awe. "You guys this is… just amazing." Her eyes began to fill with water as she examined the room carefully, soaking up every detail.

"Yeah well mom and dad bought everything." Mackenzie informed. "Ange and I just did everything in the room."

"Well…" Angela added. "Jack and Zach did a little I suppose."

Booth still stood motionless in the doorway. The baby squirming slightly in his arms. "Seeley, are you okay?" Temperance asked, confused.

"Angela, what did you do to my office?" His comment caused the three women to giggle.

"The guys moved your desk into your bedroom along with a basinet for the baby for when you want her close by." Angela said, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"I like the fact that you didn't use colors that are usually dictated by society to label boys and girls." Temperance added appreciatively as she sat down, testing the rocking chair.

"Well…" Angela paused again letting her know there was a hitch. "We were thinking that neutral colors would be good for when the next little one comes along."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Booth grinned, finally coming out of his comatose state.

Temperance pointed an accusing glare and finger at him. "You watch it mister. Or it'll be the couch." She stopped for a minute as if thinking. "What smells so good?"

Mac chuckled. "That's the _other_ surprise. It's downstairs."

Temperance threw a question glance to her partner who simply shrugged. The two girls left the room and headed downstairs. Tempe stood from the rocking chair and met her partner halfway through the room.

"I'm sorry about your office." She smiled as she took the baby from his arms.

He shrugged again. "Its not a big deal. She was going to need a room eventually." Booth leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tempe's lightly. "I love you."

She smiled up at him. "I love you too. And I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing that."

"Believe me, I wont get sick of saying it either." Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go see what else is in store for us."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they followed the sounds of laughter into the dinning room. Laid out across the table were bowls and plates towering with delicious looking foods. In the center rested a beautiful centerpiece complied red and orange leaves. They stood in the doorway as they rest of the group walked in from the kitchen, Lydia leading the way with a large turkey on a silver tray in her arms.

"Take a seat you two." She smiled kindly. "Jack, go get the basinet from their bedroom for the baby." He left with a nod.

"Wow." Angela commented. "If only I could get him that well trained."

The group laughed as they took their seats. Booth sat at the head of the table with Temperance to his right. Beside her was Angela, a spot for Jack and then Zach. One the other side Parker sat next to his father beside Mackenzie and Lydia with Thomas at the other end. When Jack returned, he placed the basinet between Booth and Tempe before finding his seat.

"Seeley, would you like to do the honors?" Lydia asked as she handed him the carving knife.

After all the food had been served and a short prayer had been said, thanking the Lord for their family, friends and a healthy new baby, everyone began to eat. As they ate they moved around the table each sharing what they were most thankful for.

"I'm thankful for my beautiful family." Booth said. "Which includes all of my friends here and the wonderful people who have openly welcomed Temperance and I to their family." He smiled to Lydia, Thomas and Mac. "What about you Parker?"

The little boy smiled. "I'm thankful for mommy and daddy and mommy Bones and my little sister."

The table light up with grins as the little boy finished his short list. The rest of the group gave short speeches until finally it was Temperance's turn.

"Booth, I don't know what to say." She whispered as she leaned closer to him.

He smiled slightly. "Just say what you grateful for Temperance." He placed a kiss on her cheek before relaxing back into his seat.

"Well," she began. "I'm grateful for so many things. I'm grateful for me friends and family who went through all this trouble to bring Thanksgiving to me. I'm also grateful that over a year ago I was introduced to the best man I've ever met."

Booth tossed his fork on the table creating a sharp _ping_ noise. "Who is this man?" He gave her a mock glare as the rest of the group laughed.

Temperance slapped his arm playfully before continuing. "As I was saying, I'm grateful for my partner and everything he has given me."

Booth smiled as he leaned toward her again this tip placing a soft kiss to her lips. A smile pulled at the corner of their mouths as the looked down to see Sienna staring up at them.

**Sorry I have to end this chapter there. But it is TBC. I'll probably skip to Christmas in the next one. Keep your eyes open for it. Leave some reviews please.**


	13. Merry Christmas, Bones

**Sorry I took so long for this one. Christmas time in the Booth-Brennan household.**

"Dad! Mom!" The little boy came running into their bedroom, throwing his body in between the man and woman as they roused from their sleep.

"Five more minutes." Booth grumbled as he rolled over, flinging his arm over his fiancée's much slimmer midsection.

"Daddy!" The boy giggled. "It's Christmas! I'll go see if Sienna is awake." With that the eager little boy ran from the room and back down the hall.

Booth opened his eyes and look at the smile on his partner's face. "Ok faker, I know you're not awake." His fingers poked at her sides as she began to squirm and laugh.

"Booth! Stop it!" She cried as she opened her eyes and did the only thing she could think of to make him stop. A moan escaped his lips as hers pressed against his, her hands tracing the muscles of his bare chest.

Booth sighed as he pressed his forehead against hers. "We'd better get the rugrats downstairs before Parker goes crazy."

Tempe quirked an eyebrow as she watched Booth climb out of bed. "Those kids from that cartoon?"

Booth laughed lightly. "You're learning Bones. Rugrats is the TV show Parker likes so much but it's also a term for kids."

"Oh." She said simply as she stood and pulled her bathrobe over her body. "I'll get the… rugrats while you go make us some coffee."

"Sounds good." Booth responded as he walked over and placed a kiss on her lips before leaving the room.

Temperance walked down the hallway towards the nursery. As she neared she heard the sweet sounds of Parker's voice.

"Santa brought you presents too Sienna." Parker's voice suddenly turned to a whisper. "And if you can keep a secret I'll tell you what Daddy got Mommy."

"Hey Parker." Temperance made her presence known before she heard the surprise. "How's our little girl doing today?"

"She's good, Mom." Parker smiled. "Can you get her out so we can go open our presents?"

Tempe smiled at the little boy. "Sure. Why don't you go downstairs and make sure your dad is making her bottle."

"Alright." He said as he jogged from the room.

"Good morning my little girl." Temperance smiled as the baby looked up at her, her deep blue eyes growing lighter like her mother's by the day. Tempe lifted the baby from her crib and wrapped her in a soft knitted blanket before carrying her downstairs. When she reached the base of the steps Booth stood there holding a bottle in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Which one do you want to trade for?" He grinned as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tiny girl's dark head of hair.

"How about you can have this little one and I'll take that steaming cup of caffeine." She smiled as she began to place Sienna in his arms.

"Geez Bones. Nine months without caffeine is enough to give up your beautiful daughter for just one cup?" Booth chuckled as he tilted the bottle up to feed Sienna.

"I'm not worried. She knows I love her more than I love coffee. I've just got a lot of making up to do on her account." Replied Tempe as she sipped the warm liquid.

"Mom! Dad!" Parker called from the next room. "Can I pass out the presents now!"

"Go ahead Buddy." Booth called as he carried Sienna into living room, Tempe following closely behind.

**XxXxX**

"I can't believe you got him a book about skeletons." Booth said as he sat back down after tucking Sienna comfortably into her basinet. Parker lay on the floor amongst an abundance of crumpled pieces of wrapping paper.

"What's wrong with that?" Tempe asked as she leaned over against him. "It's educational."

"You're going to turn him into a squint. There is a lot wrong with that." Booth said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Booth it's perfectly natural for a boy of Parker's age to be interested in Science." Temperance whined.

A chuckle shook Booth's chest where her head lay. "You're right Bones. I apologize." He leaned down and placed a kiss to her hair. "Hey look." Booth pointed into the tree. "What's that?"

Temperance slid out of his embrace and carefully tiptoed around the paper and young boy that was sprawled out across the floor. She reached into the beautifully decorated tree and pulled out a small box with a sparkling bow on top. She walked back over to Booth, crawling onto the sofa and curling her legs beneath her.

"What is it?" She asked as she turned to face him.

Booth laughed. "Why don't you open it and see?"

Temperance quickly removed the bow and paper to reveal a velvet box. A smile graced her lips as she opened the box. Inside was a gorgeous gold chain with a small charm dangling at the end. "It's beautiful."

Booth leaned forward, resting his chin on her shoulder as he pointed to the charm. "These two stones on top are yours and my birthstones and that little emerald beneath yours is Parker's and the topaz beneath mine is Sienna's. I figured that they should be under ours to show that-"

Temperance cut him off, her voice weak and shaky. "What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours."

He smiled. "Exactly. You're Parker's mother just as much as I am Sienna's dad."

Tempe pulled the necklace from the box, handing it to Booth as she turned away and lifted her hair from her neck. "It's perfect."

Once the clasp was tight Booth placed a soft kiss to the exposed flesh of her neck. "Merry Christmas, Bones."

Tempe let out a contented sigh as she leaned back into her embrace. "I have a present for you too."

Booth chuckled. "You already gave me those nice socks and a new leather gun holster."

"Well this one isn't so much an actual present." She interrupted. "I was thinking what if we had a New Years party."

Booth craned his neck to look her in the face. "Wow, Bones. I'm surprised you believe in New Years."

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked, confused. "January first is a widely celebrated day established by the Gregorian calendar."

Booth laughed lightly. "It was a joke Tempe. I think a party would be really good."

"That's good." She smiled. "I thought maybe we could have our wedding then too."

"On New Years?"

"On New Years."

"Here?"

She nodded with a smile. "Here. As long as you don't mind not having it in church."

Booth flashed his charm smile. "I think I could let you talk me into it."

"Good." She snuggled back against him, closing her eyes. "I hope people wont mind the short notice."

Booth laughed as he tightened his hold on her. "I think once people find out that their favorite anti-marriage forensic anthropologist is tying the knot with her devilishly handsome FBI agent, they will be quick to forgive us." Booth looked down to see her eyes closed, a soft snore emanating from her slight ajar mouth. "Thank you, Temperance."

**Christmas fluff for you all. New Years is next.**


	14. Happy New Years, Seeley

**Here's your little New Years treat all… Oh and I got Bones for Christmas. It was my favorite present and I've already watched them all. Well here the chapter. I couldn't wait to post it so consider it a gift. And there's a little surprise too.**

"Ange are you sure?" Tempe asked as she took the dress and walked back into the changing room.

"Believe me sweetie. I have an eye for this sort of thing, and _that_ is the dress." Angela replied as she sat herself down in one of the plush chairs in the mirrored waiting room.

"And I already told you that you can wear what you want right?" Tempe called over the door. "Plus I feel bad that you have to walk to the aisle with a five year old."

Angela let out a laugh. "Yeah I have an incredibly elegant black dress. And I definitely don't mind walking down the aisle with little Booth. He's practically my nephew now."

"That's good." Tempe said as she exited the room and came to stand in front of the Ange.

"Wow." Angela said slowly as she stood, tears welling in her eyes. "Sweetie, just… wow. You're beautiful."

"Really?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

"See for yourself." Angela laughed as she pushed the doctor in front of the mirrors.

A small gasp escaped Tempe's lips. "Oh my God, Ange. You were right. It's perfect."

Angela smiled. "Look at my little forensic anthropologist getting all religious but I knew it was perfect. I'm always right."

"Ange you know that I simply support Booth's way of life. _And _they way he is going to raise our children." Tempe replied as she smoothed the bottom of her dress.

Angela let out a sharp squeal. "Oh you know I love it when you talk about Booth and your children."

Temperance chuckled at the giddy expression on her friends face. "Well I know how you love to think that there is going to be more."

"Oh honey, with the way you two dance beneath the sheets I imagine our chances are pretty good. When Booth sees you in that dress he's going to have a severe problem keeping his hands to himself." Angela laughed as her friend slapped her arm before returning back to the changing room.

"I'll take it." Tempe called over her shoulder before closing the door.

Angela laughed lightly as she sat back down, wiping a few tears from her cheek. "Bren, when we're done here I need to talk to you about something over lunch."

**XxXxX**

"I get to wear a new suit, Daddy?" The little boy asked from where he stood on the chair, his arms spread out to his sides.

"Of course Bud. That's what we're doing here." Booth answered as he watched the tailor take the boy's measurements.

"This is a boy's clothes store. Why is Sienna here?" He questioned, his head turning to the side, as he looked at his little sister.

"Because Mommy Tempe and Aunt Angela are out doing girl shopping." Booth answered as he continued to feed the bottle to his little girl.

"Eww." The five year old cried. "Girl shopping."

**XxXxX**

"Is she ready?" Jack asked as he knocked on the door.

Angela opened the bedroom door and peaked her head out. "We're just getting Sienna into her outfit."

With that she shut the door in his face. "Well Booth is getting antsy downstairs." He called from the other side of the door.

As Jack made his way down the stairs he took in the decorations. _'Wow.' _ He thought. _'My girl really knows how to decorate for an occasion.'_ Green garlands hung on the railing of the stairs with white lights and lilies poking through the needles. The living room was removed of its furniture. The only things left were the small piano in the corner and the gorgeous tree beside it. The floor was laid with a silk cloth that led to the fireplace. The cloth was covered with flower pedals. At the end of the fabric stood Booth and his son, wearing crisp black Armani suits with silver ties. Jack waited at the bottom of the stairs, ready to give his cue.

At Angela's appearance at the top of the steps the woman at the piano began playing Pachebel's Cannon. Angela's black dress shimmered with little silver accents. She was breath taking. As she reached the bottom, the patter of little feet made their way to her. She took the little boy's hand and walked through the living room, passed her friends and co-workers to the fireplace.

Booth smiled at his friend. "Thank you, Angela."

Ange nodded before returning her gaze to the stairs, Booth following her actions to see Temperance being led toward him by Jack. In her arms she carried her daughter who was gurgling and playing with a single lily. They both wore a silk white fabric. Tempe's dress clung to her newly regained figure, almost as thin as she had once been. The neck dipped off the shoulders, exposing the smooth flesh of her neck where her necklace lay perfectly. The dressed reached mid-calf where it flared slightly giving it a 1950s feel. At the bottom of her tanned legs were a pair of sleek white pumps.

As she reached the fireplace, she turned to Jack. "Thank you." He placed a soft kiss to her cheek before moving to stand behind Angela.

Temperance took the hand of the man before her and came to stand beside him. The preacher greeted the room filled with friends and family. Behind Booth were his mother, father and two of three of his siblings. On Tempe's side stood, the squint squad and all three of the Cross'.

"Seeley and Temperance have asked that they share their own vows. Please." The older man stepped aside and motioned for Booth to start.

On Booth's face shown a grin brighter than any Temperance had ever seen, it only served to make her smile stronger. "Temperance." He began. "When I first met you I thought you were the most pushy and cut off person I had ever met. It didn't take me long to realize that those are the things I feel in love with. I'm glad you met Justin and he gave us this beautiful baby girl because she definitely made the process of marrying you happen a little quicker." Tempe's eyes changed to show a little hurt. "But I know, without a doubt, that if she hadn't happened, one day we would be here getting married and having a child of our own." Booth slid the gold band on her delicate hand.

"Seeley," her eyes were damp from the honesty in his words. "I have to say that when I first met you I thought _you _were pushy and arrogant. And then I realized we were more alike than I thought." A few people around the room chuckled lightly. "I never believed that I had a real family but you were the one who showed me that my family was right here, with you. You've given me so much. I can't imagine loving anyone like I love you and I promise to continue to love you for the rest of my life." Temperance placed the gold band onto his ring finger.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the preacher said. "Ten seconds to midnight." The group began to countdown, the couples wrapping their arms around each other. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"2"

"1"

"Happy New Years!"

With smiled on their faces the couple leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Booth wrapped one hand through her loosely curled hair while his other patted the blond head of the son who was tightly hugging his leg. Temperance cradled the cooing baby in her arms as she kissed the man she loved. As she pulled away from her husband she looked around the room. Mr. and Mrs. Booth stood in a tight embrace, tears in the Mrs.'s eyes. Jack and Angela still remained in a tight lip lock and before them on the silk carpet stood Zach Addy, camera in hand.

The couple stood with their two children. Booth's right arm around Tempe's hip pulling her closer to him, his left arm on the shoulder of the beaming little boy in front of them. In Tempe's arms lay the little girl, her eyes closed now the excitement of the moment lost on her. As Zach counted down from three, Booth pressed his lips to his wife's temple. _Flash._

**XxXxX**

Booth watched as the woman he loved danced with their son in the middle of their living room. He watched as she shook her arms in the air to the lyrics: _throw your hands up and shout._ The two of them laughed as they continued to dance. As the music slowly changed Booth excused himself from a conversation with his brother and his wife.

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Love Me All The Time _

_Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Love You _

"Excuse me young man. May I cut in?" He asked as he tapped on his son's shoulder.

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Pulled Me Out Of Time _

_And Hung Me On A Line _

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You _

The boy stepped backward, giggling. "Of course Daddy." He ran towards Angela who scooped him up quickly and walked with him to the dance floor.

_Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe I'm A Lonely Girl_

_Who's In The Middle Of Something _

_That She Doesn't Really Understand _

"You look beautiful, Temperance." Booth commented as he wrapped his arms around his wife's slender form. At her blush Booth continued. "He really loves you, ya know?"

_Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe You're The Only Man_

_Who Could Ever Help Me _

_Baby Won't You Help Me Understand _

"I really love him too." She said as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, she pulled away giving him a sultry look. "But I have to say, I'm glad Angela agreed to take the kids of that night."

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You're With Me All The Time _

_Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Leave You _

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Help Me Sing My Song _

_Right Me When I'm Wrong _

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You _

Booth let out a low groan. "You're going to be the death of me woman."

Tempe smiled in response. "Don't I know it. You just wait till all these people get out of here."

_Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe I'm A Lonely Girl_

_Who's In The Middle Of Something _

_That She Doesn't Really Understand _

The couple continued to dance and laugh as they moved around the dance floor. On lookers enjoying the love that emanated from their presence.

_Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe You're The Only Man_

_Who Could Ever Help Me _

_Baby Won't You Help Me Understand _

"So do you really want more children?" Booth asked looking into her crystal eyes.

"Wow, Angela was right about this dress." She mumbled looking up at him.

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You're With Me All The Time _

_Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Leave You _

"What?"

"Oh nothing." She smiled before placing another kiss to his soft lips. "I would give anything to have more children with you. We already have two wonderful ones." The couple looked over to where Angela was dancing with Parker on her hip and where Jack apparently had been passed their little girl.

"We do." Booth agreed.

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Help Me Sing My Song _

_Right Me When I'm Wrong _

"But I think Jack is in for a treat. With all this talk of marriage and babies the pressure has got to start mounting pretty soon."

"Oh Ange is already pregnant." As soon as the words flew from her mouth Tempe's hand flew to cover it.

Booth pulled back to look into her eyes. "Really? Does he know yet?"

Tempe shook her head. "No but he will later tonight."

Booth let out a chuckle. "They'll be married in no time. We are merely slaves to our women."

"And don't you forget it." Tempe smiled as she leaned forward. "I love you Seeley."

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You _

"I love you too, Temperance."

**Tehehe. I thought that would be something sweet to add in there. Reviews always appreciated. **


	15. And Baby Makes

**I just wanted to say thank you everyone. This was my most popular piece EVER. It's had the most reviews, favs, alerts, everything by far. I might end up doing a sequel… we'll see. But anyway here's a little piece I think you all deserve.**

"Booth, hurry up!" Temperance called from where she sat in the living room. "The kids want to open the rest of their presents."

"I'm coming!" He shouted in response as he reentered the room. "The battery on the video camera was dying I had to find another one."

"OK." Temperance said, clapping her hands. "Lets open some more presents."

Booth hit a button on the side of the camera created a red glow near the microphone. He started filming the tree before he moved to the base where his two children sat.

"You can go first princess." He said as he zoomed in to the three-year-old's face. The little brown haired girl ripped open the box revealing a new baby doll. "What did Santa bring you, Sienna?"

The little girl smiled up at her father. "A baby!" She giggled. "I take care of the baby just like mommy."

"That's right sweetie." Tempe agreed. Booth turned the camera towards his wife. She sat comfortably on the couch, her plush bathrobe tied around her expanding abdomen. "Parker, you can go now."

Booth watched through the camera lens as the seven-year-old opened his new chemistry set. With a sigh Booth smiled. _'She really is going to make that kid a squint.' _He thought. "It's your turn baby." Booth said as he brought the camera once again to his wife's glowing face. "It's from me and Parker."

"And me too Daddy!" The little girl corrected as she tugged on her father's sleeve.

Booth smiled. "You're right. How could I have forgotten about my little angel?" The little girl shrugged innocently.

"Oh, its beautiful." Tempe said as she unwrapped her gift to reveal a small baby blanket.

"It was mine. I passed it down to Parker." He smiled at his son. "We thought the baby should have it."

Tempe gave him a glare. "Is that because you two think it's a boy?"

"No." Booth shook his head. "We _pray_ it's a boy."

Tempe continued to glare at him before turning her attention to the kids. "Alright you two. Why don't you take your toys to your room and get changed. Angela, Uncle Jack and Jack Jr. are coming over for breakfast."

Booth turned off the camera as their two children ran from the room and up the steps, Sienna carefully dragging her handfuls of items occasionally dropping one. Booth thought he heard Parker say something about Sienna making JJ play with her dolls as his son ran into his bedroom. Booth set the camera down on the coffee table before sitting beside his wife.

"I think there's another one in there for you." She said as she nudged him with her elbow. "There in the tree."

Booth stood and retrieved the box before returning to his seat beside her. "What is it?"

Tempe smiled. "Open it."

Booth carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box. "Ultrasound pictures?" He asked, giving her a quizzically glance. "Are these from our last check-up?"

She shook her head. "No, I went in a few days ago. Dr. Jackson took these." Tempe sat up and positioned herself so she could point to the photos. "Do you see that?"

Booth nodded. "Is that the baby?"

"Yep." Tempe smiled. "That's our son."

Booth gaped at the picture. "Our-our son?" He asked, amazed.

"Please don't go deaf on my now Booth. I don't think I can bear those two fighting alone." She teased.

"You're having a boy?" He asked again, unfazed by the fact that after almost three years of being married, she still called him Booth.

"Yes, Seeley." She finally answered. "We're having a little boy."

Temperance, I-thank you." Booth said as he pulled her into a tight embrace, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

Tempe laughed. "Don't thank me yet sweetie." She said as she pulled away, causing Booth to be slightly nervous. "Do you see that?" Booth nodded. "Well… that would be our daughter." Booth sat there, completely shocked by her words. "It's twins, Booth." She said finally.

"That's amazing." Booth said as he looked between her and the pictures. "And they're all ours." He smiled.

Temperance chuckled lightly as she stood carefully. "God help us all."

**Well hope you like that little piece of fluff. Some foreshadowing for if I do a sequel. Reviews always appreciated. Thank you everyone for all the support!**


End file.
